


So Close

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Inspired by that one scene from Enchanted, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka practices dancing in Nohr





	So Close

Hinoka took a deep breath as she stared down at her feet, enclosed inside of the new shoes Camilla brought her, and covered by the long purple skirt of her gown also given to her by Camilla. 

Day three... After the war, she had to move to Nohr, adapting to being their new Queen, and growing closer to her husband Xander, and their son Siegbert. Even if it means giving up most of her Hoshidan customs for Nohrian. On day one, she was given a tour of Castle Krakenburg and the entirety of Nohr, along with a great banquet to celebrate the arrival of their new Queen. Most of the Nohrians were greatly surprised of their Queen being from Hoshido, one of the Hoshidan princesses no less. Day two, Hinoka was given new clothes (courtesy of Camilla) to replace her old ones, and a day to get along with her new in laws, including her son Siegbert's Nohrian cousins.

Day three was a wedding dance, beforehand Camilla gave her new sister in law dancing lessons. Hinoka was used to seeing her feet and dancing fan dances at Hoshido. Now, she had to get used to dancing waltzes inside a gown.

"Take deep breaths, and follow my lead." Camilla told her, holding Hinoka's hands and guiding her across the empty ballroom. "One two three, one two three, one two three..." She repeated, as Hinoka followed.

Twice Hinoka accidentally stepped on Camilla's feet, and once she messed up a step. In spite of this, Camilla patiently continued her lessons, just like when she taught her how to sew.

It took hours before Hinoka could properly dance to a single song, Camilla would continue her next dancing lessons after the ball. Mere minutes before the ball, Camilla took charge of dressing Hinoka for the occasion, giving her a nice purple and white dress made of extraordinary silk, satin materials and a short train, and brushing out her short red hair, placing a nice bunches of daisies on the side.

The trumpets blared, and the big double doors opened. Carefully, just as practiced, Hinoka stepped down the steps. Everyone attending to the party stopped their activities to face the Queen, and sweet music played. Hinoka hid her nervousness behind a small smile, and assurance. Siegbert, Leo, Elise, and Camilla walked behind her, Xander waited for his wife at the bottom of the steps. The moment they approached each other, the three siblings and son parted from Hinoka.

Xander extended his hand towards Hinoka, she gently grasped it, Xander smiled, "You look so beautiful." He said.

Hinoka grinned, "And you are undeniably handsome." 

The people backed from the couple, forming a large circle. Hand in hand, Xander and Hinoka walked into the middle of it, as the music played.

(You're in my arms, and all the world is calm)

Xander made the first move. Remember what Camilla taught you... Hinoka thought, following his steps, carefully moving her feet, and straightening her movements.

(The music playing on for only two)

"Nice work, my love, I see those lessons are paying off." Xander complimented. Hinoka nodded in agreement.

(So close, together, and when I'm with you, so close, to feeling alive)

Taking one more deep breath, Hinoka allowed her eyes to stay open, and glued to Xander's eyes that twinkled with happiness.

(A life goes by, romantic dreams must die, so I bid mine goodbye, and never knew. So close, was waiting, waiting here with you)

He lean in closely to Hinoka's ear, whispering, "And now, forever, I know... All that I wanted... To hold you so close."

(So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this one's not pretend. And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far... We are... So close)

Blush covered Hinoka's cheeks, Xander smiled with amusement, before surprising her by lifting up in his arms and spinning her, Hinoka held onto his shoulder, Xander's arm around her waist. The moment she was put down, the two started waltzing at a close range. Hands at his chest, eyes full of no more worry, and less doubts she had before.

(Oh how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?)

Hinoka tried to remember the last time she felt this way, her mind thought back to all the times she've spend with Xander... Their first kiss after their first date, having their loving son, Siegbert, and finally marrying after the war. All of this, and yet she still felt quite nervous.

(We're so close to reaching that famous happy end, and almost believing this one's not pretend... Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are)

"Close your eyes, my princess..." Xander whispered, closing his eyes, and leaning closer. Hinoka did what she was told, her lips brushing against Xander's, before they sealed it with a passionate kiss.

(So close... So close... And still so far)

**Author's Note:**

> First FE14 fanfic. Or at least first I've uploaded here.


End file.
